This invention relates to theft prevention devices or systems for automotive vehicles and the like.
As is well known, the incidence of automobile theft is increasing, particularly in the case where an automobile is left with the engine running, in cold weather, unlocked and unattended. While many theft preventive devices and systems have been devised and used, these known devices have not been entirely effective.
In general, the invention may be considered as relating to an engine ignition system bypass device with added safety features. The circuitry is such that after an automobile is started by the usual means, the device or system of the invention, when activated, will allow the engine to remain running when the ignition key is turned to the off position and removed. To activate the device according to the invention, the user simply applies the emergency or parking brake, for instance, presses and releases a momentary switch button mounted conveniently within the vehicle on the dash, turns the ignition key to the off position and removes the key. When the ignition key is so removed, the gear shift and/or steering wheel become locked, and the emergency brake is also engaged. The operator can now leave the automobile, with the motor running, unattended. When he returns, the key is inserted and turned to the on position, the emergency brake is released to deactivate the device, and the vehicle can be driven away in the normal manner.
The device will be used mainly in cold weather when an automobile must be warmed up before being driven. As will be apparent from the following description, the operator simply starts the vehicle, activates the device, removes the key, and leaves the vehicle unattended until it is sufficiently warm to be operated. A person who notices the vehicle running, and attempts to steal it, will find the gear shift and steering locked, and should the thief release the emergency or parking brake, the engine will stop automatically. The device also provides an inherent safety feature in the case of children left unattended in the car, since there would be no way a child could cause the vehicle to start moving under power. The device would be also very useful to taxi and delivery vehicle operators who must leave their vehicles momentarily. Such operators could activate the device, remove the keys, and leave the engine, heater, radio, etc. running without fear that someone else would drive the vehicle away.
Some features of the invention to be appreciated are that it is more economical to leave the engine running, rather than shut it off, if only stopping for a few minutes. Frequent stopping and starting is a drain on the battery, causes wear on the starter, and uses excessive gasoline. It is believed that the invention also will reduce engine wear.